The Dragons Call
by Nikon Shadeslayer
Summary: When the dragonborn is transported to Alagaesia to help with the war, and stop Alduin, who knows what will happen, how will she get along with the characters we know and love? Read to find out! Rated T for violence A/N I own nothing but the story and Yentha
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The howling wind tore at the nord woman's hair as she returned to her own time, the bright glare from the Elder Scroll still blinding her slightly only fade after a few seconds, she looked up see none other than the infamous World Eater, Alduin.

"Bahloki nahkip sillesejor, my belly is full of the souls of your fellow mortals, Dovahkiin!" Came the bellowing roar of the ancient lendendary black dragon, his eyes narrowed poisonously at the pitiful mortal who dared confront him, the same mortal who had slain his brethren, "Die now and await your fait in Sovengarde!"

When the lendendary beast had finished his threat, the young Nordic Woman reached for her scabbard and pulled from it, her Dragonbone Sword, and raised her Dragonbone shield, and glared into the eyes of the firedrake, but before either side could attack, a voice rang out, "Lost funt, you are to late Alduin!" An old grey dragon growled, he then turned to the young woman, "Dovakiin! Use dragon rend if you know it!"

"Gladly," the woman growled, not taking her eyes off the dragon, her helmet caused the wind to whistle through the bones of the fallen that she now wore on her head, she carefully, tread on the edge of the mountain, careful not to fall.

"Paarthurnax!" Alduin growled to older dragon before him, "Your strength has waned while mine has increased!" Paarthurnax only growled in reply, "join me, or die with your mortal friends!" An aura of pure hatred and defiance radiated off of Parthurnax before he replied with, "Niid!" His wings beat at the ferocious wind and hail, "Never again!"

"Ruz hi fen dir ko naaf, shir zaymah!" Came Alduins last retort before letting out a fearsome roar that seemed to shake the whole mountain, suddenly meteors started to fall from the sky smashing into the mountain, the woman shouted "jor...Zah FRUL!" Bringing Alduin crashing back into the mountain. "Curse you Dovakiin! My teeth to your neck!" Growled Alduin in frustration.

"This is your chance Dovakiin! Strike with all your force!" The woman did not need to be told twice, she ran up to the grounded dragon slashed him across his face with all her might, leaving a nasty gash underneath his right eye. This only seemed irritate him as he let a mighty torrent of ferocious flames, the woman barely dodged to right in time before the flames burned her alive! "Dovakiin you call yourself?" Alduin taunted, "arrogant mortal!"

Yentha noticed that the effects of dragonrend had worn off, as Alduin took to skies, "You may have picked the weapons of my ancient foes,but you are not their equal!" Alduin said, only to be countered Paarthurnax who breathed fire in his face, the dragons battled it out as Yentha prepared to shout once more, the blue energy flowed out of her as it brought the beast back to the ground, "Paarthurnax is weak and I am strong!" Alduin roared he was relentlessly attacked by Paarthurnax and Yentha, until they finally brought him down, "mayz mul, Dovakiin, you have become strong! But I am Al-Du-In, firstborn of Akatosh! Mulaagi Zok lot, I cannot be defeated here by you or anyone else!" Yentha and Paathurnax stared at their defeated foe, "You cannot prevail against me!" He growled at the woman, "I will outlast you mortal!" And with that he leaped into the air flew east towards the coast of Tamriel.


	2. Chapter 2

The wind became ever stronger as Yentha walked the path to High Hrothgar from The Throat of The World, the snow crunching beneath her Dragonbone boots as she wiped Alduins blood from her blade, she smiled at the thought that there was hope in defeating Alduin. She snapped out of her thoughts as the wind stopped tugging at her bleach white hair, and she realized that the path had ended and the High Hrothgar Courtyard was before her. She rushed inside and out of the cold, even though she was of Nordic birth and had lived in Skyrim all her life, she had never been very resistant to the cold. As her eyes adjusted to the darker lighting she saw Arngeir walking towards her, "the Dragonrend shout..." He said as he approached Yentha, "we heard it from here does that mean..." He trailed off, but before she could respond, a weird noise started coming from her bag, she pulled out the Elder Scroll in confusion, but before a word could be spoken, a bright light shone, and enveloped Yentha.

Alduin had been flying for days, when he finally saw it, the land even farther east than Akaviir, Alagaesia, the sisterland, there should be dragons here, he could gain their allegiance and take Tamriel with hundreds of dragons and overwhelm the Dovakiin, but what he didn't expect was to find large human cities with no dragons after searching awhile, and eating a few mortals, he came across a small red dragon with a human on its back, this outraged Alduin, he flew towards the red dragon and it's rider to destroy them for tainting dragon purity, for a human to ride a dragon! He would obliterate them!

Murtaugh and Thorn had been flying for days picking off Varden supply trains and troop movements, this work for and average soldier, not a mighty dragon rider, he just hoped that it would soon end. 'Um, Murtaugh?' Came Thorns undistinguishable voice in his head, 'there's a large black dragon coming towards us!' At first he thought it was Galbatorix himself, until he realized that it lacked forelegs, and that it was attacking them! Thorn quickly dodged to the side as the dragon shouted in some strange language and saying something about tainting dragon purity? But before Murtaugh could do anything, Thorn pulled out a flew away as fast as could, 'What's wrong?' Murtaugh asked with his mind, 'that dragon was radiating power, more than even Galbatorix! We would have died!' Thorn almost yelled though their mental link, the large black dragon pursued them for a time, before tuning away when he was overwhelmed by all the magicians from Dras Leona, "we need to tell Galbatorix about this..." He muttered under his breath, "if the Varden have a dragon that powerful..." He didn't think even Galbatorix could take it on, a dragon who's flames nearly melted Thorns scales... This was bad, very bad.


End file.
